Its Our Fight Now
by Phoenix Aria Rose Halliwell
Summary: charmed next generation sequel to simply charmed kim aria and even puck are heading toward thier next adventure from vampire babies tovampire battles with a few witches and werewolves in the mix hope you like it new powers and a few new oc's
1. grocery store stalker and soap opera

**ok round two so here we go**

* * *

_**Aria**_** pov**

It has been a wonderful week just me and embry and a little sex

embry and i were back at our house i walk down the hall to the kitchen when i heard a light snoring i walked into the living room to see puck knocked out on the couch i ignore him for now going back into the kitchen checking the fridge i see we're out of soda milk even my bottled water are gone

i check the cabinet to see what else we're out of i grab my keys before i write embry a note i then walk out getting in my mini van before heading to the grocery store

Embry pov

i step out of the shower before grabbing a towel i head into the bedroom grabbing some underwear and some shorts after getting dressed i walk into the kitchen noticing a note on the counter i pick it up to read it

_Had to go get some stuff from grocery store please dont wake puck up if he's here that mmeans there some drama which means i got to talk to him be back in twenty_

I looked to the living room hearing puck soft snoring

Aria pov

I had just finished getting the bottle waters into my cart next was milk i grabbed the hadle putting it in the cart last was the soda

"really why do they always put the Dr Pepper so high up"i reach up barely touching it i jump one more time not even coming close

i feel two arm around my waist hoisting me upi turn to see Jasper holding me up i grabb the two liters as he sets me back on the ground i turn to him

"umm thanks for the help"i say putting the bottlein the cart

"do you need anything else"he asked gently i shake my head no i started to walk towards the checkout line now i know he's following me

"why do you seem so controled around me"i finally said something that has been bothering me since the battle he was nice to me

"because you look like her hell you could be her twin"he said so casually

i paid for the stuff before turning to jasper

"okay thats not creepie at all but now i got to go" i hurriedly walk to my mini van he seemed to freeze

i got to the house in record time as i walk through the door embry takes the groceries from me i walk into the living room i see puck is still asleep i lift up the side of the couch raising it off the ground before dropping it on the floor i watched as puck jolts awake

'wakey wakey off your ass on your feet"i said cheeringly i laughed as puck glared at me

"well when your ready to talk let me know"i say he nods i walk upstairs embry is in our room watching a movie i get on the bed but no to sit next to hi i lean back agianst the headboard

"whatcha watchin" he held of a movie cover i take it from him i read the cover before laughing

"really youre wayching monster in law"he laughed

bad thing is your mom left it for us"he said grinning at me

i look up to see puck standing at the door

"want some lunch " i look at embry

"uh could you get us some lunch from the diner"i ask he watches me for a moment before standing up

"sure i'm gonna swing by sam and emily's tell em we're back see you later"he replied i watched as he walked out when i heard the door close i turn to Puck

"what the hell is going on"i ask

"hold on i want to do something first"i follow as he walked down the hall as he want in to the kitchen he pulls out my witch stuff

he starts writing something down before handing it to me we read it aloud together

the power we wield

shall create a shield

to keep our secrets in

to keep them hidden

we burn the paper a whit mist strts to surround us befre rising up and flashing then it was gone

"ok we can talk now ok kim is in your bathroom"he said walking ustairs

"why"i yell running after him as he goes through the bathroom door i freez when i see what she has on the sink "ar those?"i ask nervously

"uh huh"puck answers

"and are they"i ask

"yup'kim answers her head in her hands

"you're pregnant"i ask shocked she nodded shamefully

"so are you my little witch"i turn to see cassandra

"excuse me"i say frozen

"you're pregnant to kim just got pregnant youve been pregnant for a week"Cassandra replied

"so on the first night"i asked

"yep"Cassandra replied

"wait why are you here you only come when your summoned or sent"i say watching her

"they are gonna meet with you in two days"she said

"why"i asked skeptically

"sorry they didn't tell me"she said before dissapearing

"i hate when she does that "i say sighing

"okay i'm gonna tell piper now" i say orbing out

"mom you here"i call out to her

she was sitting on the couch watching a soap i sit next to her before resting my head on her knee i feel her start to run her fingers through my hair

"it wasn't embry's fault"i say as she continues to play with my hair i hear her sigh

"I know monkey i know leo told me the elders messed with your honey moon"i sigh

"i'm gonna keep it " i say looking up at her

"i had a feeling you'd say that"she said smiling down at me

I lean up as i do mom pulls me into a hug

"i love you mom"i say as i pull away

"i know i love you to monkey" she said as she lets go i settle into the couch as we watch the rest of the soap opera

* * *

**a new journey has begun we will be back on the twilight story line either in next chapter if not it will defintly chapter 3 starting at bella and edward wedding**


	2. mirrors elders and preggers oh my

**Aria pov**

I was laying in the bed mad as hell ever since embry found out i'm pregnant I have been under house arrest he has not let me out of his sight and i'm only four weeks pregnant

I leaned over hanging halfway off the bed i reached under the bed for my box of movies

"whatcha doing" a voice ask it made med jump which made me flip i lay on the floor on my back i look up to see seth looking down

"why the hell did you do that you never sneak up on a pregnant person"i yell at him i hear running up the stairs embry is at the door in seconds

"what's wrong sweetie'embry ask glaring at seth

"nothing"i mumble before getting back on the bed"me and seth were just about to watch my favorite movie "i say as i start looking through my movie box seth sits beside me Embry laughs as he goes back downstairs

"since you scared me you have to watch one of my favorite movie The Phantom Of The Opera "i said as ileaned back agianst my huge pillows

"you're just lucky i don't have titanic"i said smirking

Seth pov

"wait after all that she chose the other guy he wouldn't of even noticed her if the phantom hadn't taught her to sing i mean who would you choose if you were her" i ask

"The phantom "Aria replies quickly i watch as she goes digging into her movie box she has found what she was looking for

"my dear seth it ain't over til meg giry sings"she said holding up another phantom movie Love never dies

i take it from her getting up to put in the dvd player

"this is the play version"she tell me as we watch the phantom start to sing i get back in my spot next to her for some reason lately i've needed to be near her me and her are becoming good friends

Embry pov

i was in forks at the movie store trying to get Aria something she hasn't seen which is hard since all she does is watch movies i can tell im starting to annoy her but i cant have her getting hurt

I found glee season one and two i knew she loved musical so i grabbed both before heading to the counter I was getting in the car when i heard my name being called i turned to see Piper and Leo

Piper walked over pointing at me

"you me we gotta talk now"she sounded annoyed i watched as leo orbed away piper walked around to the pasenger side before getting in the car she picked up the dvd cases

"glee nice she'll love that"piper said putting it back in the bag

"okay embry you need to chill out she is going to keep fighting you on this until you give Aria her freedom back she's always been a rebel she will always be a rebel"piper said leaning back agianst the seat

I thought it over for a minute before nodding

"alright i hear ya i just want her to be careful"i say after a minute

"we all do but the thing about us pregnant witches usally were near indestructible"piper say smirking

i hope thats true i thought to myself

Aria pov

one minute me and seth are talking about phantom of the opera the next I on the top of the golden gate bridge surrouned by elders

"Hello Phoenix"Helios said stepping forward Helios was cassandra's father

"Cassandra has had a vision "Odin informed me out of all the elders i hated him the most

"cassandra has vision everday why is this one different"i ask

"The female wolf will become pregnant"odin said i shrug still not getting the problem

"that will make four children they will no longer be the charmed one so i suggest you get rid of the wolf's baby are we clear"odin said watching me they were all watching me

"excuse me hold on are you suggesting i kill a baby for the sake of the charmed ones you are wow okay know you listen "i say taking a step forward everyone except helios took a step back

"i'm not gonna kill Leah's baby and niether are you and your so worried about ruining the charmed one but correct me if i'm wrong but didnt you already do that puck and kim arent my sibling thier my cousins yet you still call us the charmed ones"i felt the air start to swirl around us my hair starts whipping around me

" not to mention the fact that we don't exactly have melinda powers do we so call us something else we are still pretty powerful"bella's word echoed in my head so your like guardians

"call us guardian we control the elements"the wind started to die down as i calmed down the elders visibly relaxed

"i think we call all agree on that the sisters will still remain the charmed ones and the children with the elemental gift we be named guardians"Helios said

"goodbye phoenix"helios said turning back to me he handed me something before i was orbed back to my bedroom

Piper pov

i was walking through the door when i noticce Bree the vampire we saved from the other bad vampire Aria knows thier names Aria binded bree bloodlust so she no longer has to drink blood

"somethings wrong piper"she sounded scared

Aria pov

i looked at what Helios had handed me a mirror word started to appear on it

what you see in movies can some times be true if you believe so do you ?

_What_ i thought to myself _No way like beauty and the beast mirror trick only one way to find out_

"show me Embry"i say aloud the mirror swirled before showing me a clear picture of embry looking around downstairs

"i'm upstairs moron"i mumble i watch as embry made a beline for the stairs i look up as he opened the door

"how did you talk in my head"embry looked confused

"wait what"i ask


	3. loyal to the elders

Puck pov

I was sitting in Aria training room which we were using as a library Kim next to me researching the mirror Helios had given Aria

"mirror mirror in these books show me now where to look "Kim chanted Aria laughed while I just stared at Kim

"it doesn't work like that Kim "I snapped I was getting frustrated I hated research especially when we come up with nothing

"you can't blame her for trying Puck "Aria said glaring at me she was always patient when it came to research or Kim

"magic school we could go there they'd have more updated info "I say after a minute Kim looked confused while Aria looked happy I grab Aria's hand while she grabbed Kim's

Aria pov

I was grabbing books from the shelf when I glanced over at Kim I noticed a boy standing in the doorway he was glaring at Kim he was so focused on her he didn't even notice I was watching him I saw a knife floating towards Kim it started getting faster

'his powers won't stop his powers won't yield turn my power into the ultimate shield "I say softly throwing my hands out blocking the knife with the clear green shield

"Vasquez back to class now" a voice boomed I looked up to see Gideon the elder that runs magic school

"Aria Puck how have you been "puck rose to shake Gideon's hand

"just coming to use your library "Puck said smiling at the Gideon the only Elder Puck trusted

"Have you found what you're looking for? "Gideon asked curiously

"no we haven't "I answered coldly I don't know why I suddenly felt like I couldn't trust Gideon

"I found it "Kim said jumping up holding a book in one hand the mirror in the other

I heard a pop behind me I turned to see Cassandra

"Aria Kim you come with me "I look to see her grabbing Kim's shoulder then grabbing my arm

Cassie orbed us to a huge greenhouse I was amazed at all the different plants

"forget the mirror for now I can tell you about it later"Cassie took the mirror and book from Kim before making them disappear

"Cassie we've been researching this thing since Helios gave it to me "I say glaring at her

"Forgive us Phoenix but we need you're full attention on this "I turn to see Helios and Celeste

"what is it exactly you need me for "I say crossing my arms in front of me I relaxed after I felt the same safety I've always felt around Helios and Celeste

Helios smiled at me

"I can tell you sensed it around Gideon "he stated I nodded

"how about we go sit down" celeste asked guiding Kim and Cassandra out of the greenhouse while I walked slower with Helios

"It was like I couldn't trust him "I say after a moment

"I know Phoenix you need to trust your instincts especially now do you understand "his voice calm but I knew he was holding something back

"Has Cassandra had another vision "I ask as I stop walking Helios turned to me

"Phoenix could you fight against a love one "Helios said looking at me

"If they put others in danger absolutely no question "I say looking back at him

"good let's catch up "he say as we make our way out of the greenhouse as we follow the path I notice we're in the forest we stop at a three story white house black shutters huge front yard and two balconies

"beautiful "I say looking back at Helios

"I'm glad you like it I will be your new home "Helios said smiling

"I don't understand "I say confused

"you will soon "he said leading me into the house

As we walk in I take one look around and all I can think _is this place actually bigger than the manor_

I hear a laugh across the room I see Celeste walking in with the girls

_Damn mind reader_

Celeste just smiled at me

"come let's sit "Celeste say cheerfully as we all made our way to the huge living room

Celeste and Helios sat on one of the two huge couches while Cassandra sat in the other I wanted to laugh as Kim started to lean down to sit in one of the many beanbags scattered around the room

"girl you get on that bean bag you aren't going to get back up not with that baby bump "I say pointing at her huge stomach

"shut up you've got one to "she said sinking into the bean bag I sit on the arm of the couch Helios and Celeste were on

"Yeah but having one you're having twins just you wait "I reply smugly I was convinced she was having twins I mean she was huge

"Phoenix "celeste says gently

"Sorry once we get going it's hard to stop go ahead "I say blushing in embarrassment

''Gideon is not to be trusted"celeste said watching for a reaction

"Puck should be here shouldn't he"Kim asked innocently enough

"he trusts Gideon too much he wouldn't believe us"I reply answering her

"As you know Gideon is the headmaster of Magic school"Helios starts his explanation

"he decides who gets in and who doesn't"cassie said joining in

"Okay I get that what I don't get is the problem who is he not letting in"I asked trying to understand what their telling me

"Helios created a new type of magical beings"celeste says grabbing Helios' hand

"what kind of beings "I ask I'll admit they spiked my curiosity

"I created them by using their own aura I intensified it combining it with their own magical powers which created an elemental power "Helios said watching me

"you mean us"I say sliding off the arm of the couch

"you were the first"celeste said pointing at me

"there are other outside your family"helios continued

"how many "I ask cutting him off

"fourteen maybe"celeste answered

"maybe"I ask getting frustrated

"someone has been targeting them their numbers growing weak"helios said watching my reaction

I sigh I can't believe I'm about to say this

"what do I need to do"I ask after a moment

"all we ask you to do is what you do best protect"Celeste says looking at me hopefully

"there will be students arriving in three days"helios said standing up

"how many are we supposed to train them 'Kim asked I had honestly forgot she was there

"only four one boy three girls"helios replied

"Names "she asked

"Zane, Amy, Kai, and Izzy "celeste replied smoothly

"Ages"kim ask with even more force

"Zane sixteen Amy fourteen Kai sixteen and Izzy is twelve "Helios replied

"and powers" kim ask

"Zane is earth Kai is air Izzy is water Amy is fire"helios answered her again

"that enough information for you"kim ask turning to me I nod

"okay so I'm guessing the reason you brought us here is this is where we'll be staying while protecting and training them am I on the right track"kim asked getting up out of the bean bag with some help from Cassandra

"yes"helios replied simply

Kim started to walk into the next room

"where are you going"I ask yelling at kim

"I'm starting the tour"she said smiling back at me

"the tour"I ask

"if im gonna live here we need to take a tour"she said putting her her hands on her hips

"well if you two don't have any more questions let's start the tour"helios said getting up guiding us towards a huge kitchen there was still a question on my mind

'and this is the kitchen" Cassandra said I walked around this kitchen had everything a huge fridge a dishwasher it even had a double oven

"nice"I say after a moment we followed Cassandra up a spiral staircase to see a hallway with about thirteen doors

"wait why are there only thirteen doors"kim ask looking between Helios and Celeste

"see the thing about magic is "I walk over to the door with the charmed symbol on opening it to reveal a small room with three different to doors

"now that's better"kim says chipper again damn mood swings

"could you excuse us for a moment"I say grabbing Kim's arm leading her back to the kitchen

"where's the fire Aria"kim said as I dragged her to the table

"look I just want to make sure your ready for this"I begin only to have kim cut me off

"if I'm ready or if you're ready look aria I know your nervous but you will be great you taught me and these kids already know about their powers"kim said trying to comfort me

"so I'll train two and you train two"I say after a moment

"yep you can have zane and kai while I take amy and izzy"she said getting up

As we walk back up stairs I still have one question lurking on my mind how am I gonna train students if I'm pregnant

* * *

**i'm back and ready to kick this story off**


	4. time for school

Aria pov

Kim and I were sitting in her room at the new school just talking we were on her huge new bed

"you know we should name this place"kim said after a moment "name it what would you name it"I asked

"guardian academy "she said before laughing

"come on be serious"I say nudging her playfully

"these kids need a safe place "I say trying to think of a good name

"if we can't name this school how are we gonna name our kids"I say leaning back against the head board

"well if it's a boy his name gonna be alexander if it's a a girl I promised jared he could name her"she said smiling

"Alexander your serious well I hope he has good middle name oh by the way are you going to do the P thing"I ask after a moment

"okay if a boy Patrick a girl Patricia middle name only"kim said after a moment

I started to laugh

"that's cute better than paul's idea he suggested paul and paula then I asked leo he suggested Phil and Phyllis now those names were old school" I say still giggling

"what about you what would you name the baby"kim asked getting comfortable on the bed

"well I already know it's a girl and Embry picked out the middle name I picked out the first "I say trying to build up the suspense

"Lily Petal Call"I say finally

"oh my god that is adorable"kim cheered excitedly

I sigh after our cheering stop

"kim how can we train these kid we already have our baby bumps'I ask resting my hand on my stomach

"Well I think I'll be fine you've seen what happens when I'm in trouble"she replied smugly it was true if Kim were to be attacked these balls of light would appear and launch themselves like missiles at the attackers

"you're missing the point I kinda wish I could just get this over with so I could help more"I say falling against the pillow

"Celeste told me about another option I said no but you might see it differently "she said glancing at me

"what "I ask curiously scooting closer to her

"apparently there's a way to get the full experience but quicker results"she replied quickly

"how"I asked waiting for her to explain further

"the training room time is different in there adjustable you can spend three days out here but it would be a year in there"kim replied watching my reaction

"the mirror will be how you communicate with us out here"Cassandra said walking in

"What I've already seen your decision "Cassandra said shrugging casually

"Three days"I say mulling it over

"yeah each day is four months "Cassandra says digging into her bag before pulling out the mirror

"this will be like your cell phone only you can see us we can see you but only if we're near a surface that reflects"she explained before handing it to me

"okay well I'm gonna go talk to embry how do I get out of here"I ask taking the mirror

"easy you just say reveal to me the door I seek"Cassandra said seconds later a door appeared I grab the handle

"Aria wait what are you going to do about puck"kim asked looking worried

"he has too much trust in Gideon "I reply stiffly still trying to figure out what to do about puck before walking out

I got home as I opened the door I notice all the light are off I flip the switch the house remained dark

I walk in carefully totally alert straining my ears to here anything I slowly make my way to the kitchen I find the flashlight in the drawer clicking it on I turn around

"what are you doing h"I was cut off as I was thrown into the wall

Embry pov

I was heading home hopefully aria was home I was pulling up when I heard a crash inside the house I got out of the car running up the pathway the door flew open as a body was launched pass me aria was leaning on the door way I look back to the body it was gone

"what the hell"I asked looking back at aria the lights flickered back on behind her

"never mind that we gotta talk"she said grabbing my arm pulling me up the pathway as I sat down in our huge recliner I pulled aria into my lap before resting my chin on her shoulder I could smell her body spray vanilla and honey

"ok what is it"I ask breathing in more of her sweet scent

"ok I need you to keep an open mind pinky promise "she asked holding her pinky out to me

"okay I promise "I say linking her pinky with mine

"Embry there is a way to speed it up"she said nervously speed what up I don't get it I hate when she doesn't specify

"what I mean is embry I can speed up the pregnancy if I use the training room I can be gone for three days here but it would be a year in there "She explained

I was about to protest when she put her finger to my lips hushing me

"embry so much is about to happen and they're gonna need me and I don't want to risk Lily's safety while she is still in here"I say patting my baby bump

I leaned back taking her with me sighing putting my arm over my face

"three days "I say pausing I could feel Aria's eyes on me but she stayed silent

"I am going to bored as hell without you"I say dramatically she let out a giggle

"well I got a job for you so you won't be that bored you get to start on the nursery"she said tapping my nose

"I can do that"I say smiling down at her

"great I'm gonna go pack we start tomorrow"she said getting up out of the chair

Aria pov

I was packing after getting off the phone with Leo he had agreed to be on call for lily's birth

My phone buzzed it was a text from Bella

You missed the wedding off to the honeymoon now

I had forgot all about the wedding I finished packing I was heading back downstairs when the home phone started ringing

"who is this"I hear embry growl

Silence then I hear the phone slam against the receiver

Kim pov

I was in the living room of the school we still hadn't named when cassandra appeared with some dude

"Hey this is Zane sorry it was an emergency I'll show him his room"she said taking him upstairs

I went to my room to lay down

Aria pov

It was the morning of the day I was going into the traing room I had just walked in the room transformed into a media room I picked a couple of movies sitting down

"and now we wait"I say to my baby bump leaning back against the couch a blanket appeared over me celeste was standing next to the couch well at least we had company I thought to myself I started to drift off to sleep


	5. lily

Aria pov

"Don't go wasting your emotions lay all your love on me"I sang softly along with the girl on the screen

"mama mia again"I turn to see Cassandra leaning on the door frame

"cassie"I say jumping up well the best I can with this huge baby bump I've been having contractions all day

"you know even if you have the baby you have to stay in here the whole time "Cassandra asked

"yeah I know she'll be what three months when we get out"I ask glancing at her

"hmm who's gonna deliver her"cassie asked

"leo"I reply quickly

"good choice"cassie said guiding me back to the couch

"yep hey wanna watch alice in wonderland"iask glancint back at her

"tim burton version"cassie asked

"but of course"I reply after a moment we're right in the last bit in the movie and the contraction just keep coming

"oh that was big one"I say leaning back against the plush couch

"oh I think I figured out the baby's power "I say as I ride out another contraction

"oh like how Puck can deflect Kim has astral echo and you have that green mist that lets you move things"cassie asked

"exactly so this little badass absorbs the attack only to throw it back seconds later but with more force"I reply my voice filled with pride

"yeah baby you go girl"she said cheering

The contraction started becoming more persistent cassie got up to change movies while I got another water

I felt something running down my leg it wasn't pee I look down to see a huge puddle

"what oh wait uh hey Cassie I'm pretty sure my water just broke"I say turning around

"oh well I'll go get everyone be right back"she said disappearing

"I guess you're ready huh lily"I ask

Leo orbed in with mom

"oh honey"she cooed at me

"hi mom"I say as she grabs my hand

"you ready for this"mom ask

"yes I am"I reply smiling

Embry pov

I had just finished putting the mobile on the crib seth was putting the play pin together

When we heard running upstairs

Cassie ran into the nursery

"aw this is cute"she said looking around

"yeah aria said I could pick the theme piper told me aria loves fairies so i thought it be cute"I say cleaning up a little

"yeah well aria will be here in the morning "Cassandra said smilig

"really "I ask

"yeah she's having the baby now"Cassandra replies

Aria pov

"okay sweetie just breathe"mom coached

"I am breathing"I reply grabbing her hand

"am I at least eight centimeters yet"I ask

"yes you are"leo replied

"you ready "mom asked I nod

"okay Aria push"leo said I gripped mom's hand and pushed

Embry pov

Every one in the pack and most of the halliwells were in my living room as we waited for new Cassandra was pacing puck was tapping his foot kim was having a hard time staying still right now my wife our baby

I was angry about having to stay here since I couldn't pass through the barrier once she had the baby we still had another was having five hours to go before they could come home at midnight

"how about a movie"Emily asked

"which one Aria has hundreds"I reply walking over to the huge shelf with all of her movies

"what does she got"leah asked

"it be easier to list what she doesn't have aria has always been a movie junkie"he said getting up walking over to shelf standing next to me

"oh no she still has this"he said grabbing a vhs tape

"what is it"I ask he shows me the label on the top

"home movies aria memories part one"I read aloud

"aria was eight when prue started putting it together Paige had to finish it there should be two more tapes"phoebe say sitting next to paige

"oh we have to put it in "puck said grabbing the tape putting it in the vcr

The screen was blank before showing a hallway the camera turn to show prue who was smiling

"lets go see what monkey is doing"prue said to the camera before turning it back towards the hallway

She opened the door to reveal aria in piper's lap as the rocked in the rocking chair piper was reading to her

"hi guys what's mommy reading to her little monkey today"past prue asked pinching aria's cheek who giggled

"beauty and the beast"Aria replied

"is your husband gonna be fuzzy like the beast Aria"prue asked

"no cause then he'll have fleas and I wouldn't let him in the house"aria replied

that got a laugh from everyone I the room Leah nudged me

the scene changed to the kitchen the camera zoomed in on Aria who was covered in flour

"Prudence Piper Phoenix what are you doing"grams asked coming into the kitchen the camera swirled around showing her

"home video'prue answered turning the camera back to aria

"why is Phoenix covered in flour" gram asked looking annoyed

"mommy spilt it on me"aria replied

"tattle tale"piper said pulling something out of the oven

"those smell great piper"prue said still behind the camera

"alright get them while they're hot"piper said handing cookies out the camera was set down I watched prue as she got the milk

"great now I want cookies"I heard Paul grumble

the screen switched to a very sleepy aria piper was singing to her softly

"are you tired"piper asked

"mhmm"she replied as piper ran her fingers through her hair

"I love you phoenix"piper said kissing her forehead

The tape went on with flashes of her playing her and her and grams in the garden the last thing we saw was Aria in Piper's lap on the swing

"we're flying mommy"aria squealed in delight piper pumped her legs taking them higher

"oh god Aria loved that playground we would take her there ever weekend her favorite was the swings "phoebe said smiling

"oh remember when leo set up the swing in the backyard she use to sit out there for hours"paige said

"I don't know what it is the girl has always loved swings"phoebe said still smiling

"hey Embry we still got a few hours to kill right "Seth asked

"yeah"I reply

"so let's build a swing to put in the nursery"seth continued

"yeah we could do that"paul said all the guys seemed ready to help

"alright well while you do that I got to go handle a teenage boy with anger issues he actually caused an earthquake last night " Kim said standing up

"good luck with that sweetie"paige said patting Kim's shoulder

Kim laughed before orbing out

Aria pov

"okay one last push ready one two three"leo said

I screamed as I pushed one last time before hearing a baby crying

After Leo cleaned her off wrapping her up in a blanket

He placed her in my arms

"welcome to the world Lily Petal Call"I whisper

"oh honey she's beauitiful"mom said leaning over us

"she has a lot of hair"leo laughed

"I know phoebe is gonna want to style it"piper said laughing

Embry pov

we had just finished the swing we still had an hour to go the girls were in the kitchen cooking a welcome home dinner

as were walking in the living room we heard a jingle Kim orbed in with some kid

"everbody this is zane"kim introduced

We all greeted him with a chorus of Hey's and HI's

"okay next tape"puck announced we all sat down the girls still in the kitchen

After putting it in and pressing play we heard a voice

"c'mon let me up phoenix I got take the camera to mom"a whiny voice

The camera was picked up and turned around showing a younger teenage aria probably around fourteen

"hello whoever may watching this tape If you're wondering why puck is whining well let me show you "she turned the camera to show puck flat on his stomach and her sitting on his back

"I'm gonna show every one of your future boyfriends this tape so they know how crazy you are"puck threatened still unable to get up

"go ahead and I will tell all your future girlfriend about fluffy oh and I'll show them the picture the one with"puck cut her off by flipping her over

"phoenix you swore not to tell"he said pinning her to the floor before she kicked him in the stomach

"oh he's angry "she said with a fake Australian accent

"guys no not this again piper"phoebe yelled coming down the stairs

"hey hey hey don't make me freeze you two both of you separate now"piper said yanking them apart

The scene changed to outside in the garden aria was swinging going higher and higher before jumping off

"and she stuck the landing "puck whispered my eyes were getting heavy I was slowly drifted I hadn't slept these last few nights

Aria pov

I was packing up I had set lily in her playpen she was laughing I turned to see her playing with her stuffed wolf I couldn't believe she was three months old Embry is gonna love her

"alright ready to go"mom asked carrying Lily's baby bag

"yes you go out first and calm the mob that's probably in my living room while I put this little one in her new nursery"I say mom walks out I grab my bag and lily finally getting to leave I hear them all downstairs make it to the nursery it was fairy themed I loved I knew lily is gonna like it I put her down in the crib she was dozing off as I turned to leave I noticed something in the corner a swing I smile before heading downstairs

"aria"I hear before I'm tackled to the ground I look to see kim

"okay I'm gonna need the jaws of life to pry her off"I say jokingly

"embry help"I say reaching a hand out emby walked over pulling both of us up kim finally let go

"you would think she let you hug me first "I say before hugging embry as I let go I notice a new face he was frowning

"okay who is this "I ask

"Zane be careful though he has a temper"kim replied

"I don't have a temper I just have no tolerance for idiots"he replied

"oh a smart mouth "I say walking over to him

"you don't know me"he said glaring at me

"oh sugar I use to be you "I said with a smirk

"but I got one baby to deal with I don't need another"I said walking away from him I stumbled as the house shook

I spin around

"boy you calm down right now you put my baby in danger and I will make sure you regret ever stepping foot in this house "I say the shaking stopped immediately he walked out

"I'll deal with him later"I say to kim

I turned to everyone before grabbing embry's hand leading him upstairs

"we're gonna do this a few at time lily doesn't like crowds "I heard mom explain downstairs

We walk into the nursery to see little hands reaching for the fairies hanging from the mobile

"embry meet you our daughter"I say as he picks her up she giggles before pulling his hair he tickled her and she let go

I watched as he played with her before turning to me he set her back in her crib he kissed me it quickly became more heated before I pulled away

"one is enough"I say quickly laughing at his confused face


	6. apologies

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE**

**I AM SO SORRY**

**I have to re watch a few scenes in breaking dawn before moving on hopefully the story will be up before friday**

**again**** i apologize**


End file.
